1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally appertains to new and useful improvements in clamping devices, especially those designed for closing or shutting off flexible tubular conduits, and is particularly directed to a new and useful clamping instrument for use for occluding Fallopian tubes and other ducts in an animal or a human body.
2. State of the Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,854 there is shown and described a hinged jaw type clip or clamp designed such that the upper and lower jaws of the clip are closed down on the Fallopian tube to an open height of 1 mm at the forward end of the clip, at which point a strong compressive force is applied through a U-shaped spring. This force causes gradual necrosis and dissipation of the tissue between the jaws so that the clip effects a complete closure, upon completion of the necrosis of the tube, both without hemorrhaging and without any open spaces through which live tissue and/or ova could pass.
Our said patent also discloses a clip applicator which comprises a laparoscope adapted to receive the clip at its extended end and a pair of jaw and spring actuating rams. The laparoscope may also include a surgical microscope and a source of light which may comprise a light transmitting fiber optical bundle.